The Master of the Turbo, Formula 12014
by RedFive92
Summary: For lack of a better place to put this, I am a huge Formula 1 fan, this has some bits from Grand Prix (1966) and since Rush came out like a week or two ago, I took up to write about F1! This is the 2014 Season with some Americans put into it. Turbo's are back and a thousand horsepower engine is what stands between our Driver and the Championship Cup. Rated T for Cussing.


Fanfiction #2 Chapter 1: Formula 1

MORE INTRO COWBELL

This is the second Fanfiction I have written, this is going to go much better than my first fanfic, maybe, probably not though as apparently the older one flowed better than this.

Sorry Folks, no romance possible here, though Jezza Clarkson if he (Which he does!) made an appearance would probably make out with the cars that will be appearing here.

By the way, Bernie Ecclestone you run FIA, I don't own a single thing to do with F1, though hopefully I will own a Lotus F1 Hat before this year is out.

Prologue: The New Jersey Circuit

Announcer: "We are here today at the opening of the New Jersey Grand Prix Circuit, and with us are two drivers from the brand new BRM Lotus-Ford Team, who after being bought out by the newly created British Racing Motors Team has suddenly managed to equip their cars with Ford V8 Turbo's. The shocking loss to Renault of an old and close associated in Lotus is sending shock waves throughout the racing world. However, today we have the two new drivers with us, Scottie Farris and Gary Beard, also the first two Americans in Formula One since Scott Speed in 2007. Gentlemen how are you today at the opening of a Grand Prix you will eventually race at in June, this being early March and in about two weeks' time you will be in Australia racing against some serious competition for the first time. To ask again, how are you two racers and are you ready for what could be an interesting year from the BRM Lotus team?"

Farris: "Well Jackie, we have been looking for a ride in Formula One for a long time, and I think we might even get a win this year with Lotus, but who knows, Australia is a great track with some great drivers on the grid this year I expect us to have a great season."

Beard: "Scott of course wanting his first victory, I am fairly certain we have a chance for us to score some serious points and do well in the constructor's championship, I am going to strive for consistency and if I can win, I will win. If we don't win this season, we have next season to look forward to."

Announcer: "As the two Americans in Formula 1, are you going to try and bring some Americana into the sport?"

Farris: "Being from North Carolina, I am going to desperately try to bring in some Barbeque Pork, I mean those guys in the paddock don't even drink Iced Tea, it's killer, but I am going to do my best."

Beard: "I am of going to watch with great interest what Farris does, mainly because it's going to be funny as just about anything when he sneaks Sweet Tea into the Fuel cans of all the other teams and they get to try and taste it, there will still be guzzling in Formula One, just by the Pit Crews and Drivers instead of the cars."

Announcer: (laughter) "Well there we have it ladies and gentlemen, the two newest drivers in Formula 1 and an All American Team to boot, I wish you both the best of luck and hope you succeed in accomplishing many things in the coming season."

That was how the beginning was, I, Scottie Farris, was under no illusion, we had absolutely no chance of winning as far as the team was concerned and next year would probably be the winning year for us. Little did I know, Gary and I would prove them dead wrong. Our team as you can see has an interesting name, a British Tycoon by the name of Clarkson decided that Lotus was just not cutting it well enough, and therefore with the help of two other Tycoons formed a company known as BRM, they were very popular people in their country and Ford being the company they are quickly signed on to make them a proper team, after purchasing Lotus, they made a clean sweep and as such the team was consisting of us two rookies, no experts outside of those who offered private support and help were in the Team either. This is how the 2014 Season in Formula 1 was going to go, and we had no idea how it was going to end.


End file.
